Pokémon Vietnamese Crystal
Pokémon Vietnamese Crystal (also referred to as VietCrystal) was the first game to be played by DeliciousCinnamon (which at the time only contained Bert and Dubz). It is a bootlegged version of Pokémon Crystal for the Game Boy Color. It is believed that the game was translated from the original Japanese version into Vietnamese and finally into English, which led to the completely garbled dialogue throughout the game. It has spawned various fan favorites such as "Hit to Key" and "Road of Ultimate". It has a total of 69 episodes. 'Characters' 'Eggie' The player sprite chosen for Vietnamese Crystal was the girl (or as it was translated, Gir) in which she was soon affectionately named "Eggie", starting off the trend of food-named characters. Due to not actually speaking in the game, she wasn't really given a personality (via the game OR DC) but in fan-art has been shown to mainly be a quirky type of character. 'Chedr' As to keep the food names going, Bert and Dubz decided to name the rival of the game "Cheddar", but due to lack of space, it had to be shortened to "Chedr". He has had many famous speeches such as "Monaters", "Trashy Strolling", " I am a monster... Coach" and "Our Love Must Become Strength". He has defeated DC several times, but always ends up losing eventually. 'Main Team' 'Oudal' The starter Pokemon chosen was a Totodile, or as translated in VietCrystal, "Croc", and since Bert and Dubz thought Croc has a cool name, they did not give him a nickname, hence when he evolved there was name changed. When he became a Croconaw he was re-named "Alige" (uh-lig-uh) and then as a Feraligator he got his final name, Oudal (oh-doll). Unfortunately, in the face of Steak, Oudal has fallen into slight disuse, only being brought out in the rare instances when Steak falls. His moveset is: *Wa-Gun (Surf) *Stare (Bite) *Saw (Cut) *Coolhit (Ice Punch) Oudal is level 59 and is a water type. 'Steak' First caught as a Gastly (or Ges) then evolved into the "beast" that is Steak, she is one of the main tanks of the team. First caught as a male, after some problems and game data loss, she was re-captured as a female. Although she was weak as a Gastly/Ges, she soon became a dominant part on the team as a Haunter/Fant. She has been featured in several quotes, such as "Kuang Steak" and "Steak have a pillory!" The team currently wishes to evolve her into a Gengar, but are currently unable. It is currently unclear whether she will evolve or remain a Gengar trapped in a Haunter's body. Her moveset is: *Spec (Hypnosis) *Kick (Dream Eater) *Reflac (Shadow Ball) *Dig (Psychic) Steak is level 67 and is a ghost/poison type. 'Price' Starting off as a Poliwag, Price was one of the main Pokemon caught to not be named after a food. He used to be weak and the "baby" of the team, but soon caught up to be one of the more powerful members, rivaling Oudal in level. Although he was captured late, when put into battle he can be counted on to quickly get the job done. He has proven his worth, even tanking a Fire Blast from Ho-oh in an attempt to capture it (eventually they gave up and used a Masterball). Fortunately (or, unfortunately, if you're sentimental), the Price we one knew was replaced by a newly found Shiny Poliwhirl, who was also named Price. He was recently evolved (much to the joy of Dubz) into a Poliwrath (HE'S SO FUCKIN' CONFIDENT!). His moveset is: *Power (Whirlpool) *Wa-Gun (Surf) *Frog (Hydro Pump) *Plane (Waterfall) Price is level 55 and is a water/fighting type. 'Oats' Oats is a Ho-oh caught at the Bell Tower. The newest addition to the team, Ho-oh has yet to prove itself in battle, as it was added at the end of the most recent episode. Oats was caught in the team's one and only Masterball, much to the ":okay:" of the viewers. It was added in part to replace Yedea as the team's Fly slave, but it seems like it may be useful in battle. Oats is level 60 and is a Flying/Fire type 'Cake' Cake is a Raikou caught at Route 38. Like Oats, it has yet to be used in battle, and it is unclear whether or not it is a true competitor, though it does have a good level compared to the previous team members. Cake is level 40 and is an Electric type. 'Wuci' Wuci is a Victreebell caught during Bert's little alone-time training, and as such, holds no food nickname. It also has yet to prove itself in battle, but seeing as it can now only learn TMs and HMs after evolving, not to mention it's low level, it is unlikely it will become a key player on Team Eggie. Dubz continually reminds Bert to "Power Train" it, though it is unclear whether this will become Wuci's fate. Wuci is level 24 and is a Grass/Poison type. Category:Lets Plays Category:Bert Category:Dubz